


The Kokiri Tunic

by warlockdetective



Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kokiri tunic was originally planned to be much more important than it already was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kokiri Tunic

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a few creepypasta readings, and, being curious, I decided my best to try and write one. This is probably quite bad, so I apologize in advance.  
> Be honest.

It's been stated by numerous sources throughout the years that Ocarina of Time is considered to be one of the greatest video games of all time. In many ways, they stand correct, the game selling nearly seven million copies worldwide, and an immense amount of critics giving it genuinely outstanding reviews. The soundtrack was incredibly well constructed, the graphics were stellar for a Nintendo 64 game, and the storyline was an unbelievably compelling one.  
As quite a few already know, the game had many things that were either heavily altered or removed completely during its development. For example, Link's sprite was originally going to look more like the one from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Epona was planned to be introduced in Super Mario 64 instead, the game was originally going to be played in a first-person perspective, and young Link was completely nonexistent in the beginning. However, what most don't seem to know is that the Kokiri tunic was originally planned to be much more important than it already was.  
The Kokiri tunic is the only tunic that can be worn by both young Link and adult Link, as the Goron and Zora tunics only fit adult Link. The Goron and Zora tunics are required for areas such as Death Mountain and almost any body of water that the Iron Boots can be used in. In these areas, a timer with an average of 90 seconds will begin to count down, and unless the player either leaves the area or puts on the required tunic, the player will either burn to death or drown in a disturbingly realistic manner. The Kokiri tunic was planned to be necessary in the Kokiri Forest, Lost Woods, Sacred Forest Meadow, and Forest Temple, as well.  
In the actual copies of the game, if one decided to do the lengthy trade mission in the game, they would eventually come across a Kokiri girl in the Lost Woods by the name of Fado. She would inform Link that the Hylian seen in the Lost Woods earlier had become a Stalfos, the skeletal warriors encountered in a few of the game's temples. She would then say how, after a period of time, anyone who wasn't a Kokiri would become a Stalfos, and she wondered if Link would, as well. It's believed that the developers decided to keep this piece of dialog in just to creep the player out.  
However, the main factor that caused the developers to scrap the idea of the timer appearing if the Kokiri tunic wasn't worn was that those who tested the game felt that the death cutscene that occurred once the timer ran out was disturbing, to say the very least. Some surprisingly considered it to be more disturbing than the drowning death scene.  
It was said that during the cutscene, Link's body would lurch the way it did in Majora's Mask whenever he put on a transformation mask, and he could be heard groaning in pain. His groans became more pained as his skin would not necessarily peel off, but slowly tear as his bones began expanding rapidly. Once there was nothing left but bone and limited muscle, he would let out a grotesque cry, his eyes now completely black with red irises. The music that normally played during the game over cutscene would finally play a few seconds afterwards, and the option to continue playing would appear. However, after a certain amount of time left idle, a small timer with a count of ten seconds would begin to count down. If the timer ran out, then the Stalfos Link had become would slash the screen apart in two swings with his new sword before jabbing the screen. After this, the screen would immediately cut to black, returning to the title screen a few seconds afterwards. Because of the much different game over screen, the progress that had been made since the last time the game was saved was lost, presumably because the option to do so was never selected.  
Those who knew of the original plan of the Kokiri tunic and that it was scrapped considered it to be a rather wise decision, as they felt that those who experienced the screen would either be rather terrified by the sight or very upset about the progress they had lost if they hadn't recently saved. However, what they found odd was, in a way, what happened in the plan seemed to be subtly hinted as the fate Link faced in Majora's Mask; he became lost in the woods, becoming a Stalfos in the end.


End file.
